Te amo
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Es un Tsubasa por Sanae...ONE SHOT! para mayores de 18 años. Lean y dejen comentarios.


El invierno hacía acto de presencia cuando acompañaba como por….¡quién sabe cuánta vez! Al capitán de la selección juvenil japonesa a que diera tiros mientras comenzaba a soplar viento helado. Como la noche anterior había estado nevando ahora era un tanto más complicado caminar, trotar, correr; pero le inquietaba otra cosa.

Mientras Tsubasa daba un gol a la portería sola con un tiro con chanfle, ella le ayudaba a pasar un balón justo frente a sus pies…la observó y ella devolvió la vista.

.- Estás distraída.- le dijo Tsubasa preocupado.

.- Lo siento.- se disculpó.

Él alzó una ceja ¿desde cuando se disculpa por algo tan…? Bueno no tenía importancia por no decir otra cosa que pudiese ser malinterpretado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para volver a rematar a la portería con el mismo efecto que el anterior.

Sanae sonrió…pero él viró a observarla una vez más: finalmente él se percató de que sí tenía algo y que dudaba muchísimas veces en decírselo; se acercó a ella, la bella chica de ojos castaños y cabellos ahora largos como a la altura del pecho que tiritaba al frío y a la vez a los nervios; le sujetó ambas manos aún y cuando estas tenían guantes y les proporcionó calor entrelazando las manos…la chica traía ojos llorosos, miraba hacia abajo.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos pero no fue impedimento para que él bajara la vista para que ella finalmente lo mirase a los ojos, sonrojada, intentó hablar pero tomó otros segundos más para decirlo en un hilo de voz.

.- Estoy bien.- le dijo finalmente la chica.

De las manos que sujetaban las de ella fueron poco a poco retirándose…su mirada cambió por una de duda e inquietud pero la chica hablaba enserio; no había necesidad de preguntar. Se viró a tomar otro balón colocándolo entre sus pies y con determinación volvía a lanzar.

Sanae cerró los ojos…recordando cómo pasó todo…

Sucedió después de la fiesta de bienvenida que el equipo le organizó a Tsubasa cuando regresó de Brasil…dentro de poco iniciaría la serie mundial, los chicos, que ahora contaban con 17 y algunos con 18 años; la fiesta se llevó a cabo en la casa de Genzo quien encantado de la vida aceptó ofrecer su casa para dicho momento, y no fue una mala idea pues su casa es gigantesca.

Eso fue alrededor de 2 meses atrás, la noticia le había alegrado mucho pues Tsubasa regresaba por tiempo indefinido…recordó que ese día se había puesto más que hermosa o al menos de eso se encargaron Kumi, Yayoi y Yoshiko pues querían intentar a toda costa que el chico finalmente se decidiera jugársela por ella.

Recordó cómo Tsubasa al verla casi casi cae embelesado al suelo, traía un precioso conjunto de blusa violeta con unos jeans y botas (era otoño en ese entonces) junto con una palestina alrededor de su cuello tapando el aire fresco. Al principio fue sólo un saludo particular como cuando estudiaban juntos en Nankatsu pero vamos, no puedes decir lo mismo después de los besos que se dieron cuando se sentía un poco extraña y Genzo le ofreció la habitación de visitas para que se recostara y descansara un poco (pues sí, incluso el portero y su amigo Ishizaki le dijeron que se veía demasiado pálida…posiblemente por que de tan nerviosa que estaba: no había comido nada).

OoOoOoOoO

.- ¿Sanae…te encuentras bien?- le preguntó un Tsubasa preocupado cuando entró a la habitación y ella estaba sentada mirando por la ventana.

.- Sí, estoy mejor.- dijo la chica, se había tomado una ligera siesta de 10 minutos y con eso se había sentido mejor -¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es para ti.- le dijo ella un tanto apenada pues el chico estaba justo al lado de ella.

.- Me dijo Misaki que te habías sentido mal y vine por eso.- le dijo el chico que (como pidiendo permiso) se sentó al lado de ella.

.- Pero ya estoy mejor, deberías ir, enseguida bajo.- le dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa que el joven pareció satisfecho devolviéndole el gesto tomándole la mano izquierda –Todos quieren saber de tu estancia en Brasil.- le dijo ella feliz.

.- Ya habrá tiempo para eso…- fue lo único que mencionó él.

La corta distancia era notoria, ella vio que él se dedicaba a tomarle de la mano muy suavemente, al igual que él notaba lo bien que estaba en forma y sobretodo lo hermosa que se veía. El ligero carmín que se colocaba en las mejillas de ella daba un toque ligero de coquetería y su perfume de rosas lo envolvió. El brillo de sus ojos era distinto a otras veces que la había visto, como si intentasen decir algo más sólo vio que poco a poco se acercaba a ella depositando (y con decisión) sus labios con los de ella presionando ligeramente.

Tsubasa le pasó un brazo por la cintura acercándola más a él, de la mano que le sujetaba hace unos instantes, él mismo pasó a colocarla tras su nuca entreabriendo los labios pausadamente, un beso que pasó a tomar ritmo…torpe al principio pero su corazón, podía sentir que iba a estallar…él por lo visto estaba igual de extasiado que ella.

¿Enserio esto estaba pasando? Pensaba Sanae, si es un sueño, no me despierten…Su corazón dio un brinco cuando notó que una lengua húmeda trataba de abrirse camino para experimentar el área que lo permitió cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente separando a ambos chicos.

.- Lo siento.- dijo Genzo que al ver que interrumpía cerraba la puerta de inmediato con un dejo de sonrisa malévola.

Ahora estaba sonrojada visiblemente, apenada…¿enserio eso fue…? Tsubasa la miraba; se veía tierna en esos momentos que trataba de mirar hacia otro lado intentando a la vez quitar su amplia sonrisa que no podía.

.- Vamos.- se levantó el capitán ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse que ella aceptó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de los tiros pasó a practicar otros movimientos que ella sólo se limitó a observarle con las manos en los bolsillos…bromeó diciéndole que ella podía ponerse un balón en su cabeza para que intentara darle con otro balón sin embargo corría riesgo de golpearle su rostro angelical (que aunque suene increíble, fueron palabras del mismo capitán).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El resto de la fiesta continuó su rumbo, aunque pareciera que lo que sucedió en esa habitación: se quedó con el secreto, Genzo le dijo personalmente a la chica que no diría nada aunque le confesó que se sentía feliz por lo que había visto, después de todo: todos sabían que ella estaba enamorada del capitán desde siempre.

El centro de atención era obviamente Tsubasa, se colocaron en un amplio círculo para que éste pudiera relatar la vez en que Roberto le presentó su otro pupilo y que se armó un reverendo desorden…pero no podía negarlo: estaba ansiosa por estar junto con él, pero pareciera como si fuese un secreto para todos.

Se paseaba por aquí y por allá, unos se retiraban y otros se iban a pasar a otros compromisos pendientes, ¿qué tenía qué hacer ella? Bueno no lo había pensado, tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a casa pues su madre estaba de viaje y ella tenía que estar temprano si no quería que se le hiciera muy tarde.

.- Te acompaño.- escuchó la voz del capitán cuando ella le dijo a Yayoi y Yoshiko que ya se retiraba.

.- Gracias, aunque…no es necesario…- dijo ella tratando de controlar sus nervios.

.- No es molestia, ¡hey Genzo! Ahí regreso después.- gritó el capitán hacia el portero que asentía y aparte le guiñaba el ojo a la chica que iba en dirección a la puerta.

Caminaban de lado a lado en silencio…¿Y cómo no estar nerviosa con la persona con quien te gusta? Mas no hablaron de nada realmente hasta llegar a su casa que sacó las llaves.

.- Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Tsubasa-kun.- le dijo Sanae en una bella sonrisa.

.- Sanae…estaba ansioso por verte otra vez…- le dijo el chico tomándole de la mano nuevamente.

.- ¿Quieres pasar?- le preguntó ella en voz baja y el chico asintió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa pasó a trotar por alrededor de las canchas, la chica tenía un cronómetro en manos calificando los tiempos; ¿no había sido ya suficiente entrenamiento? Pero bueno hay que recordar que él es una persona muy dedicada en cuanto a fútbol se refiere.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La habitación de ella había cambiado drásticamente desde la última vez que lo presenció, tenía otros colores, pero apenas y pudo notar más cosas importantes pues la necesidad de estar con ella superaba la curiosidad; habían platicado un rato en la sala tomando té, sin embargo estaban ahí nuevamente, experimentando conocerse uno a la otra con todo el tiempo posible.

Él le besaba el cuello y ella soltaba ligeros gemidos de placer revolviendo su cabello negro, pidiendo más, apenas podía permanecer de pie cuando pasaron a tientas al borde de la cama y ambos se habían sentado, iba oscureciendo, encendieron una lámpara de noche, continuando besos de pasión…

Con corazones alterados por el deseo se separaron a falta de oxígeno…

.- No sólo regresé de Brasil por el equipo.- le dijo Tsubasa con voz ronca confesando su motivo.

.- Shhh.- le silenció ella colocando un dedo en sus labios.

.- Pero tampoco quiero lastimarte.- le dijo el capitán nuevamente besando el dedo.

.- Jamás me lastimarías, lo sé.-

Fue su turno de acercarse a él pasándole los brazos por el cuello besándolo con pasión, se aventuró a quitarse el suéter grueso ayudándole a ella con los botones quedando sin camisa, nuevamente el cuello de la chica fue su presa quitándole la blusa con cuidado que dejaba mostrar su sostén de color rosa palo. Sencillamente no podía entender la belleza de este ángel que tenía frente a él, con su cabello ahora largo, castaño, había cambiado y tenía rasgos finos que la hacían ver más mujer. Besó la comisura de sus labios, pasando al hombro bajando hasta llegar a los senos, gruñó al sentir que ella le pasaba las uñas por la espalda tomando posición sobre él rodeando las piernas por su cintura notando que estaba excitado.

El resto de la ropa comenzaba a estorbar…poco a poco fueron yendo más prendas al suelo o a los lados de ellos y terminaron por quedar él sobre ella recostados en la cama.

.- Eres bellísima Sanae.- le halagó el chico acariciándole el cuerpo con una mano tocando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica quien sonreía al comentario.

Acomodándose en medio de la chica entre besos y caricias fue cuando finalmente su miembro entró dentro de ella poco a poco, en movimientos lentos comenzó el vaivén, en un acto desesperado por hacerla suya que ella parecía reclamarle a gritos que la poseyera y finalmente, estaban juntos en uno hasta llegar al éxtasis…Se dejó caer en el pecho de ella con respiración entrecortada, ella le acariciaba los cabellos negros haciéndolos para atrás de su frente con algo de sudor lo cual le pareció bastante atractivo.

.- Te amo.- le dijo él a ella con una sonrisa aún con respiración corta.

.- Yo también.- le respondió ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

2 meses después de ese suceso…no fue el último como ella creyó que sucedería, mantenían una discreta relación…La nieve comenzó a caer lo cual hizo que el chico y la chica recogieran los balones que habían terminado regados por la cancha y los colocaban en un cesto gigante.

Sanae traía un balón en las manos, la notó cabizbaja otra vez…como si el balón tuviera formas nuevas o algo así.

.- Estoy embarazada.- dijo finalmente la chica con preocupación en su voz…Tsubasa se acercó tomando el balón y colocándolo en la cesta.

No dijo nada por un largo rato, la nieve continuaba cayendo…él bajó la vista para que ella lo mirase directamente a los ojos y quedaron así por unos segundos y después él comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso interno de la chamarra llamándole la atención a la chica, finalmente el chico habló.

.- No hallaba cómo decírtelo, por eso te pedí que vinieras al entrenamiento…pero dadas las circunstancias.- Tsubasa sacó una cajita pequeña roja, la abrió mostrándole una sortija de oro blanco con una piedra en medio a la par que se hincaba frente a ella…-Cásate conmigo.-

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, pocas veces le sonreía así y le gustaba cuando lo hacía, se quitó su guante izquierdo y él le ayudó a colocarle el anillo al dedo el cual cupo a la perfección. La levantó por la cintura dándole un par de vueltas (pues había qué recordar que estaba en estado delicado).

.- Regresé de Brasil por ti Sanae…te prometo que te haré muy feliz y también al bebé.- le dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

.- Bebés.- dijo Sanae, y el capitán alzó una ceja…más que comentario sonó a corrección.

.- ¿Ah?- preguntó Tsubasa extrañado.

La chica sonrió y levantó su mano haciendo un símbolo de "amor y paz" indicándole al chico que esperaban gemelos.

FIN

Notas: bueno pues….se me hizo tierno hacer esta historia….la próxima supongo será más oscura, pero esta esta hermosa, dejen comentarios

Atte. kuroidono


End file.
